


Tiramisu

by chewybrownie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewybrownie/pseuds/chewybrownie
Summary: Sombra finds herself confused over her feelings for a member of Overwatch. So much so that it breaks her concentration on an important mission. A quick vacation to Dorado should push these intrusive thoughts out of her head, right?





	1. Strawberry Pop Rocks

"Urgh, damn it!"

  
Sombra peeked around the corner of the kitchen in one of Overwatch's bases. There stood an elderly man but muscular man, yawning and stretching. She recognized him... Jack Morrison, otherwise known as Soldier 76. Most people don't know what he looks like without his mask and visor, but when you're a master hacker like Sombra, finding this stuff out wasn't too hard. She watched as he made his way to a coffee machine and began brewing himself a cup.

"Seriously? Coffee at 4am?" She thought to herself. Jack now shuffling around the base is seriously going to ruin her plan.

Sombra was sent by Talon to plant some microphones in this particular Overwatch base. She didn't care much for the stupid rivalry between Overwatch and Talon, but Talon paid well. Plus, she didn't mind the company every once in a while.

She'd been sneaking around since noon, and was finally able to start planting mics around 3am, once she was sure that Angela Ziegler had passed out from overexertion. Sombra decided to put microphones where she assumed Overwatch members might talk about "top secret" information. She was only able to plant mics in the medbay and gymnasium before getting stopped in her tracks by the unaccounted-for old man in the kitchen.

He was still waiting for his coffee to brew, and was staring wistfully out a window. Now was probably her best shot at slipping out. Sombra dropped her translocator, cloaked, and stepped away as quietly as her toe shoes would let her.

After managing to get away unnoticed, Sombra decided to take a little stroll through the hallways of the base. She disabled all the security cameras, so it's not like she had anything to worry about. There were a lot of corny photographs hung about, mixed with some newspaper clippings reminiscing on the past. Sombra already knew all this garbage, but still glazed over each clipping nonetheless. She realized she was getting too absorbed in the information once she found herself near the bunks.

She glanced into Morrison's bunk. He still wasn't back.

"Well, that's not good" she concluded. "I might as well bug this room while I'm at it." Sombra hurried into Jack's bunk and slapped a microphone on the bottom of his desk.

With him being an important asset to Overwatch, Talon could hear something important from this room. Or not. Not like any of it mattered to her anyway. She just needed to put some effort in so she could get paid later. What upgrade would she get next... only time can tell. Sombra leisurely stepped out of Morrisons bunk, only to be completely shocked to hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Shoot! Think, think, think!" Sombra tried to activate her translocator, but it wasn't responding. She must've been out of range. In a complete panic, she rushes to the bunk directly across from Jack's. A quick hack unlocks the door, and she rushes inside. Sombra could feel her heart in her throat as she pressed her ear up to the door, and heard the footsteps grow louder and louder.

She could usually act cool and collected enough, but it was at times like these when she felt most vulnerable. Jack could tip off the entire base, and they'd have her in an instant. And Sombra is not looking to become anyone's prisoner anytime soon. She's got things to do!

Sombra let out a small sigh of relief once she heard Jack's door shut. That was a close one! She turned around and bounced her eyes across the room she just snuck into. The room is pretty much pitch black, except for some moonlight pouring in from an open window. The owner of the room was asleep on a king sized bed. Tch! Talk about luxury. She stepped in for a closer look.

The girl was Hana Song. She was a video game streamer, and a soldier. Sombra had tuned in for a few of Hana's streams after hacking into Overwatch's info base, and finding out exactly who the gamer was. Hana could play games, alright. She was incredible at them, in fact. It became a habit of Sombra's to tune into Hana's streams whenever she could. Luckily for Sombra, Hana streamed as much as possible.

Sombra could hear the faint whistle of Hana's rhythmic breathing. For some reason, she moved in closer. Sombra wasn't sure why she found herself so interested in this girl. Was it because she felt like they had a lot in common? Was it because she wanted to become friends? And not even Sombra's usual definition of "friends". It's almost like she wanted Hana to go see a movie with her. To chill at home with. Certainly their interest in technology would bring them closer.

"It's just... so unlike me..." Sombra mused. Wanting to get to know someone? For real? Not just reading their top secret files? Ridiculous. Especially when you were someone like Sombra who had to be off the radar at all times. How would they even get a chance to talk? How could they hang out? Ugh, it's too stupid to even think about.

Sombra was a little jealous of Hana. Being a hero, a role model, always putting herself on the line. Sombra on the other hand, was a coward. Unwilling to open up, constantly going behind people's backs, relying on stealth to complete tasks, and even having to resort to blackmail to form any real relationship. Power was more important to her. Yet, at the same time...

"Just this once... I feel like I want to..." She brought her hand up to the sleeping girls face and brushed her bangs to the side. Sombra's hand slid down Hana's face and cradled her cheek. She stroked Hana's face for a moment before letting go. Sombra was careful to retract her nails and not harm the girl's face.

...

Sombra had been staring at Hana for a few minutes now while she slept. Her nose twitched a bit while she slept, and it made Sombra lose her train of thought. "Ay, I've really got to be going..." Jack must be settled and asleep by now. Just as Sombra started turning around, Hana started to shift on the bed. She was obviously still sleeping, just turning over, but it made Sombra nervous regardless. She stood completely still, watching Hana wrap her arms around herself. Hana let out a small moan when she stretched, which caused Sombra's face to heat up.

"Hah?? What's with that? So cute?" She thought. She brought her fingers up to her mouth to try and stifle the grin that was surely spreading across her face. Why was she so giddy? Cause she got to look at a girl sleep? She watched over Widowmaker sometimes when she slept during long missions, but she never acted like this over it. No... Sombra knew better... it wasn't just because it was ANY girl... It was because of this girl.

Her snarky attitude on streams, the brave face she puts on for her fans, the sweetness in her voice when she taunts the enemy... Sombra could feel her cheeks prickling with embarrassment, and a lump forming in her throat. She almost couldn't breathe... It's like she's been poisoned... Now that she thinks about it, the room does have an awfully sweet fragrance. Is that Hana's perfume?

"No matter!" Sombra exclaimed to herself. She had to get out of this room. She was getting way off track and everything about this girl was messing with her head. She was the cool and mysterious Sombra after all! Super hacker! Ultra hacker! Would soon rule the world! Yeah! There's that ego! She's back in business baby! Sombra went for the door as fast as she could.

After planting the rest of the microphones around base without any problems, Sombra reports back to Talon and gets the money she was promised. But something felt different this time. She felt unsatisfied. She knows she wants to get to know Hana better, but surely that wasn't all? Was it maybe not enough money? Sombra asks for more money. Talon politely declines her request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI... this is my first fic. I don't do fics at all ever and I only recently got into them. Kinda nervous about posting this but UHH I was craving somva so bad and well damn if no one else is gonna do it then I might as well give it a shot!!! Also, I feel like having Dva be the one to fall in love is overplayed so I wanted sombra to be hopelessly in love with hana instead. I'm writing this with almost no thought on the train to and from school to kill time so FORGIVE ME IF IT AINT QUALITY


	2. Terry's Chocolate Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view changes real frequently here so sorry if its hard to understand!

Hana wakes up from her heavy sleep. She had an amazing dream last night! But she can't remember what she dreamed. All she knew was she didn't want it to end. Probably another one of those dreams where she fantasizes about dating a totally hot boy. She's been having a lot of those lately... "Am I sexually frustrated?" She joked to herself. Working with Overwatch so frequently lately, she didn't have any time to meet anyone. Luckily, she had a day off today, and could let loose. It had been a while since she played some video games, so she considered doing just that. What a great way to spend a lazy Sunday!

...

Sombra had purchased a new processor unit for her augments. It made her hacking much faster-- and she was happy about that and all, but she still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling she had that other night. She lazed about. There wasn't really much to do today. Overwatch wasn't doing anything, so Talon wasn't doing anything. Sombra rolled around on her bunk at Talon HQ. She didn't live here, but hung out sometimes. Sombra considered Widowmaker and Reyes to be good friends of hers, so she liked seeing them around. Albeit, the feeling was probably not mutual. She always gives them a hard time. She gives everyone a hard time. And there's a certain someone who she's been dying to bother... but can't bring herself to do it. She wanted to bug Hana, but she also didn't want to cause her any trouble? What was with this. "Ugh, dios mio." Sombra pulled up a monitor for herself and went to see if Hana was streaming. If she couldn't work up the nerve to actually talk to her, then she could get her fix by watching her streams. What happened to Sombra? She was usually so confident.

As expected, Hana was streaming, being her usual cheery self while playing some TDM FPS. She always amassed an impressive amount of viewers, even on off days like Sunday at 7pm. Sombra felt at ease for a moment when she was watching the stream. It was like she was still being sneaky... and no one knew she was watching the stream, but she actually wasn't in any danger. All the pleasure with no risk.

...

Wow, Hana had been playing games all day. She received a large sum of donations after playing for over 10 hours straight. The time flew by like nothing for Hana now. It was like making money for having fun. Once she ended her stream, she decided to actually relax. She lazily belly flopped onto her bed, and buried her face deep into her pillow. What a day! Hana was feeling tired once again. She hoped she would dream of a sexy hot super cool lover again. "Hahaha..." She really was sexually frustrated.

...

The next morning, Sombra was feeling much better. Watching Hana's stream helped her clear her head. Maybe she could deal with not actually being friends after all! This was fine. It was for the best, right? It's not like she really wanted to get to know the beautiful, talented, funny, sweet, and intelligent Hana Song. Sombra wasn't completely engrossed with her or anything.

Although she doesn't really care about the stupid rivalry between Overwatch and Talon, she still didn't wanna risk putting herself or Hana in any danger. She could imagine a million different bad ending scenarios for her and Hana's friendship. All that trouble just for some stubborn fluttering in Sombra's stomach. It really had been a while since she got to know someone. With Hana, it wasn't so simple as blackmailing her. Hana didn't have enough dirt on her to keep her quiet, anyways.

...

Hana woke up late the next morning.

She felt very relaxed though. She was glad she let herself unwind. Especially since today, Overwatch is being called to Dorado for an escort mission. Hana quite liked Dorado, it was always so lively and colorful. It reminds her of her hometown. She could use some of those donations from the last stream to buy herself some things...

...

"Whew!"  
Sombra had just finished packing her things onto a small aircraft. She was feeling a little homesick and decided to take a few days off. It would also allow her to get that Hana off her mind. The thought of her had been eating away at Sombra.

She boarded the aircraft and took off with no problems. It was a 7 hour flight to Dorado, so Sombra decided to just chill out. The aircraft was kind of like a private jet, with its own bed and restroom. Sombra knew that flying was old fashioned, especially since she had access to technology like Satya's teleporter, but she enjoyed the view from up above. It made her feel empowered.

After flying for a few hours, Sombra decided to check on the microphones she planted. It had been a decent amount of time since she planted them, maybe she'd find something out? Sombra sped through hours of senseless chatter from the kitchen and gymnasium and medbay and etc, with nothing much to show for it. All she heard was that Overwatch was going to be in Dorado for a while. Which made her think, maybe she'd get to see...

"NO! Stop thinking about that girl!" Sombra pulled a pillow over her head and scolded herself. It was hard though. Something awakened in her that night that she wasn't quite sure of. Surely hadn't been any emotion she'd felt before.

Sombra slept for the rest of the flight.

...

Hana arrived in Dorado. She and the other Overwatch members were taken to their rooms, where they'd be staying for the duration of the mission. The rooms had two beds, one bathroom, and had the atmosphere of say, a local pub? Really cozy and warm, not something you'd expect from a military outpost. The "hotel" was about a block down from Dorado's street market, where locals fill the roads and purchase whatever's on sale that day. Hana had considered going out to shop, but it seemed to busy. She decided to wait until sundown so she could take her time and visit every booth rather than being rushed by a shoving crowd. Hana spent some time in her room.

Believe it or not, Hana had a hard time clicking with her fellow soldiers. She spends so much time streaming that she hardly gets to see them. Even if she did, what would they talk about? Everyone seems put off with her attitude. Do they even have anything in common... she wondered. She even felt too intimidated by her admiration for Lucio to become better friends with him.

...

Sombra arrives in Dorado right as the sun is setting. She loved visiting home. The city helped ease her busy mind. She normally would spend her nights in a drab motel, or stay out in her aircraft, but today, Sombra decided to treat herself and moved into one of the nicest hotels in Dorado. It was right next to the street market, so she couldn't complain. All the decor was really ritzy and posh. Gold plated doors, bright lit chandeliers, glittery reflective tiles, the whole shebang. It was fun to spend big money. The hotel even let her park her aircraft on the roof for the duration of her stay (at a small extra cost to her).

Sombra was dying to go visit her favorite bakery. She quickly unpacked her things and got dressed for a night on the town. She wore a simple low-neck white shirt with some boyfriend jeans. No need to overdo it! She wanted to lay low.

...

Hana decided the streets had died down enough for her to head out. It was still busy, for sure, but she felt like it wouldn't be impossible to poke around anymore. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and headed out wearing a navy blue t-shirt and some pink booty shorts. Hana had no trouble slipping out unnoticed. Not like anyone would be looking for her or anything.

After making her way to the market, Hana took a moment to appreciate the beauty of it all. The orange lights shimmering down on her and illuminating the shops, the cheerful chatter and the music playing in the background, the dark sky perfectly setting the mood. Absolutely gorgeous! It made Hana feel warm inside. Like she belonged.

She poked in and out of booths, sampling some of the local street food. Hana even took some pictures for her food for her social media accounts. Of course, the pictures blew up, because her fans from the area were so stoked to know she was in town. She walked on and on, past some of the grocery booths and clothing stalls, yearning for some dessert. She eventually stumbled across a bakery. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd never find one." Hana lets herself into the bakery.

She could smell some of the baked goods from outside, but upon opening the door, she is hit in the face with a sugary gust. Exactly what she wanted! Hana always held the door in case there was someone behind her. It was just manners! Now was no exception.

"Oh, thank you..."

"No problem..."

The young lady who Hana held the door open for was stunning. That half shaved head, those augments, that wide eyed look that Hana got sucked into for just a moment. Hey, wait a second. That description sounds awful familiar, don't it...

"Holy Mackrel! That's Sombra!" The thought exploded in Hana's mind. She remembered! In a recent Overwatch debrief, Jack had told her and the rest of her team about Sombra. They managed to get a few pictures from the Volskaya security cameras she forgot to disable. She was wearing something different now, but those augments stood out.

"You're... uh..." Sombra continued giving her a confused look. "Never mind." Hana quickly stepped away and moved to the counter of the bakery. Hana realized that Sombra probably didn't know who she was, and that she didn't want to be outed in public. She was a wanted criminal after all.

She moved to the counter to get away from Sombra, but she only followed her to take a look at the desserts. Of course... where else would she go. Hana played it as cool as she could.

...

Shit shit shit... What was Hana doing here? Now? Overwatch isn't supposed to be roaming around the city like this. Did she sneak out? Damn... Hana shouldn't recognize her, right? Sombra was pretty good about hiding her identity. Now that she thinks about it, this was their first official meeting. Well, when they were both awake anyways. Hana looked so cute... She had never seen her with her hair up. Hana wasn't looking in her direction, instead focusing on the pastries put on display. Hana probably doesn't know what she should try... Sombra wanted to... start a conversation... it's not a bad idea, right? Hana tried talking to her for a second at the door, right?? She decides not to overthink it.

"Have you tried this bakery before?" Sombra asked and immediately regretted it. She grinned uncontrollably.

"Oh, sorry?" Hana didn't hear her. Guh, how awkward. Of course she didn't. She didn't expect a stranger to start speaking to her. Too late to back out now though.

"Ah, um, nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted a recommendation?" Sombra persisted. She was feeling extremely embarrassed.

Hana was suspicious for a moment. But Sombra is just giving her a dessert recommendation. It's harmless.

"Sure. It's pretty obvious I don't know what I want, huh?" She laughed. Hana's response surprised her. She was sure that the girl would brush her off.

"Alright! I suggest you try these, the flavor is really..." Sombra drifted off into a conversation with Hana about desserts. Turns out their favorite dessert is the same. Tiramisu.

...

What is going on right now? Hana snuck out of an Overwatch base and is now buying sweets with the enemy? Or at least Hana saw her as the enemy. Sombra had never really personally wronged her.

"I can buy a tiramisu for us to share here if you want?" Sombra had asked such a bold question, but she was visibly red in the face. Hana thought it was... cute. She decided she had nothing to lose here. Sombra couldn't exactly kidnap her-- the streets still had far too many people. And, she might even learn something useful about Sombra. Maybe Overwatch would start taking Hana seriously if she brought back sensitive information.

"Yeah, that's fine! I have to head out kinda soon though."

"I understand, chica!"

...

Sombra sighed with relief when Hana accepted her proposal. This was going worryingly well, wasn't it? Oh well. Better not dwell on it. Hana went ahead and picked a table. Sombra bought one tiramisu to eat in the bakery and some other assorted pastries and bread for the road. She nervously brought the dessert to the window seat Hana chose for them. It was weirdly... romantic? Was romantic the right word? Sombra wondered.


	3. Dulce De Leche

Hana watched Sombra the whole time. She didn't slip anything into the dessert. In fact she was eating most of it. Maybe she was nervous.

"I was wondering... Do you... know who I am?" Hana asked.

Sombra nearly choked on the tiramisu. Quick! Hana couldn't find out who she was. What's a non ridiculous reason for Sombra to know Hana? She glanced over at her phone. That's right! Social media! She knew Hana through social media!

"Ah, yeah! I'm a big fan of yours. I watch your streams a lot. Sorry, it was probably weird for me to approach you so suddenly."

Hana smiled. "Nah, s'all good. I'm used to it." Knowing that Sombra knew who she was would normally make her uneasy, but the girl before her was so genuine. "You want my autograph?" She teased.

Sombra gave a huge sigh of relief. She bought the act! "Haha, only if you're feeling up to it!" Sombra handed her the receipt for the baked goods. "Sorry, mami, this is all I got."

Sombra saw this as a perfect situation. Hana didn't know who she was, and only thought of her as a fan. She could be whoever she wanted right now. It felt... nice

Hana also saw this as a perfect situation. Sombra didn't know that Hana knew who she was. She might learn something interesting. A weak spot perhaps? More than that though, she could capture her! She could be the one to single handedly take down Sombra! She could prove that she wasn't just a child! Yeah right, though. Sombra could overpower her in a second. Hana remembered her weak arms. She really oughta lift more.

Hana autographed the receipt and handed it back to Sombra. Sombra gave her one of her signature grins. "Gracias, amiga." She tucked the receipt into her wallet. "How are you liking Dorado? Are you going to be here long?"

Hana sighed. "I'm here for about a week, but only for work. I'm not supposed to be out right now, but I couldn't help it! Being locked up inside all day is brutal."

"Ay yiy yiy, that sucks. You gotta let a girl do what she wants." Sombra empathized.

"I agree!"

Both girls started chatting for a bit, both looking out the window. The streets were still bustling with shoppers. The full moon in the sky glowed down on them. Sombra glanced down at the tiramisu. There was still a bit left... Did Hana even eat her share? She didn't want the conversation to end... She didn't want Hana to go just yet.

"How did you like the tiramisu?" Sombra questioned.

"It was really delicious! Thanks for sharing it with me. Aw, shoot. I forgot to eat the rest of my half! I gotta get going soon..." Hana reached for her fork, accidentally knocking it off the table.

"And there it goes! GG!" This comment from Hana managed to get a chuckle out of Sombra. Hana went to pick the fork off the ground and almost resumed eating when...

"Ah gross, chica, don't use that fork! It just hit the ground!" Hana shrugged and again attempted to eat. Sombra exclaimed "We both just watched it touch the floor! Unbelievable!"

Hana laughed heartily "But the five second rule dude! Don't worry about it!"

"No no no, I am NOT letting you do that. People come in here barefoot sometimes!" Sombra snatched the fork away from Hana. Both girls were giggling.

" **Sigh** , fine, give me _your_ fork." Before Sombra could protest, Hana already had her fork in her hand. Sombra watched as Hana put the fork that she was using directly into her mouth. "W-woah" She thought to herself. There was that racing heartbeat again. Come on, what was she, 5? This indirect kiss bullshit was getting to her? Wait a second... why would kissing Hana make her-- OH!

Sombra realized right then and there.

The girl sitting before her, using her fork, eating tiramisu with her, the girl she thought looked oh so cute... She was crushing on her! She was crushing on Hana "D.Va" Song!! WOAH! She was hit with a rush of emotions. The beating in her chest got ever louder and she was choked up again. The sweet aftertaste of the tiramisu wasn't helping. Every bit of Sombra heated up. How could she be so silly and not realize this sooner? It's not really her fault though... this is her first time falling in love. Living a life as an estranged hacker never allowed her to develop feelings like this.

Hana was still slowly eating the Tiramisu while Sombra was having an internal breakdown. Hana realized how much fun she had tonight. It had been a while since she hung out with someone who didn't treat her like a child. Even if it was someone like Sombra. Sombra could probably relate though... She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and continued eating the tiramisu. It really was good. She was glad Sombra had eaten it with her.

"Hey..." Hana said before swallowing the last of the dessert. "Are you doing anything tomorrow? You're, uh, fun to be around. I'd like to meet up again." Hana was met with a wide-eyed blank expression. She was definitely caught off guard.

Sombra laughed in disbelief and pushed her fingers on her temple. "Aaah, no! I'm completely free tomorrow! Nothing much to do! Want me to show you around? You are bored, right?"

"Yeah... extremely bored... sorry for using you just to satisfy my own personal needs." Hana gave a dastardly smile, which only caused Sombra's head to spin.

The girls pick up after themselves. Once they've finished, they stand outside by the door of the bakery. "Oh, right, by the way..." Hana begins.

"What's your name?"

"It's, ahh..." Sombra pressed her lips together searching for the right name to say. She didn't want to say her actual name. She worked hard to destroy that version of herself. She also didn't want to say Sombra. Would the gamer still be as kind to her if she knew the truth? Of course, Sombra didn't know that Hana already knew.

"My name is... um..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hana said this kindly but with conviction. She stared Sombra in the eyes. Sombra eventually had to avert her gaze.

"Thanks... I have my reasons. I hope this won't make it weird."

Hana beamed. "Of course not! Because... I already know who you are."

Sombra's face sank. Her heartbeat increased rapidly. "You're joking, right?"

"You're Sombra. World famous hacker. Singlehandedly outing some of the most corrupt political and economic leaders. Born and raised in Dorado. Am I wrong?"

Hana was still staring directly into Sombra's soul. Sombra didn't have the courage to meet her eyes. She'd decided that it didn't really matter if Sombra was Sombra. She was the first person in a while to not treat her strangely, because of her age or because of her fame.

"You ARE Sombra, right?" Hana took a step closer.

"Haaa..." This wasn't fair! Sombra was supposed to be the sneaky and snarky one. How was this one girl turning her into putty? Now it kinda felt like SHE was the one being blackmailed.

Stomach weak, Sombra eventually nodded and confirmed Hana's suspicions. "Good! Glad we got that cleared up."

"Is that... okay?" Sombra asked, worried.

"Well, duh, of course it's okay. I've known who you were the whole time. Didn't really bother me. What do you think this is, Romeo and Juliet?" Sombra didn't wanna admit it, but she kinda did think it was like Romeo and Juliet. Who was Romeo here?

Hana slapped her hands on Sombra's shoulders. "Meet me here tomorrow! Sundown."

"Tch, you've really got some nerve, bossing me around." Sombra joked. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Hana smiled and removed her hands from Sombra's shoulders. The warmth of her hands lingered.

"Yeah, a big softie who just bought $30 worth of dessert."

"Softie? Oh, you little devil." Sombra couldn't deny it though. "See you tomorrow, chica." Sombra waves and disappears into the crowd. It's mostly to get away from Hana so she can't see the blush overtaking her face.

Hana is left standing at the entrance of the bakery. She leans against the building for a couple more minutes, immersing herself in the atmosphere. She heads back to her room soon after.

Hana entered the base. She was met with the worried faces of a few Overwatch soldiers. She can't remember their names. Jack is there. He scolds her for sneaking out and not answering his calls. Hana glances at her phone. 12 missed calls. She hates it when he acts like her father. After getting sent to bed, she lies on her bed facing the ceiling. She didn't even want to tell anyone about Sombra and what they did. She kinda wanted it to be special. Even if she did tell them, they'd just try to apprehend Sombra without crediting her. Plus she'd lose a friend. A friend... could she really call Sombra that? Hana brought her fingers to her mouth and recalled the taste of the tiramisu. "So sweet..."

...

  
Sombra ran into her hotel room, pounced on the bed and screamed into her pillow like an excited high schooler who just got asked to prom. Love does mysterious things to people...

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Oh, she was blushing alright. "Snap out of it! You need to impress this girl! She won't like a wimp!" Come on, Sombra! Really, just what's with her.


	4. Peach and Lime Daiquiri

Hana waited all day for the escort mission. She waited and waited and waited. They were supposed to have left hours ago, what was the hold up?

She went ahead and knocked on everyone's door. No response. Was anyone in? "He~llo?" She sang out in the corridor. Still no response. There was really no one in the base! What was going on?

Hana finally put 2 and 2 together. They purposely didn't bring her. This was probably some sick and twisted punishment for sneaking out. She wasn't a baby... she could handle being alone. She didn't need someone to be with her last night. She had...

"Sombra..." Hana stood in a doorway and rested her head on the frame.

...  
It was almost sundown now. Sombra spent all day getting prettied up. "It's kind of like, a date, right? A girls gotta look good for her date... it's only... courtesy." She reasoned with herself while applying her makeup. She decided not to go with the usual purple eyeshadow. Just a simple cateye look tonight. She had this one dress... a tight sweater dress that hugged her in all the right places... was it too early for this? Would she look overdressed? So much to worry about!

She wore the dress anyways. Who cares! She could play it cool. She was Sombra after all.

...

Hana was frustrated. She had absolutely nothing to do for the rest of the trip now. She didn't know when the others would be coming back. The escort mission was estimated to be at least three days. She decided to spend the day getting ready for meeting up with Sombra. Could she really trust Sombra? She hadn't tried anything yet. Hana still tucked her pistol in her bag. Just in case. She wore a flowy baby blue sundress. "Packing heat while looking this cute." Hana laughed at the situation.

 

...

Sombra got to the bakery early. She fidgeted and paced, growing worried that she looked stupid and that Hana was never coming. Oh shit, what if she told the rest of Overwatch where they were meeting up? And here she was, completely vulnerable, no gun, only able to cloak. She could probably get away but... "Gah, should have been more careful. Stupid! Dummy!" She berated herself.

She stood there for about 30 more minutes. The sun had almost completely set. "Tch, should have figured. She's not gonna show..." Sombra was humiliated. She took the time to get sexy for the enemy only to get stood up. "Where has my head been at these last few days? I haven't been myself. Maybe it will pass. It couldn't be love."

Right when Sombra was about to leave, there she was. Hana emerged from the crowd. She was gorgeous. Her hair flowed in what seemed like slow motion, she had that sweet smile on her face, that beautiful sundress that made her look like she was floating. "Oh thank goodness! You're still here!" Hana rushed up to Sombra and grasped her forearm. "Sorry, I got a little lost on the way. I was the one who told you to meet me here, and I couldn't even remember the name!" She giggled at her own fault. Sombra's mouth went dry. "So!" Hana hooked her arm with Sombra's for a brief moment. "Where are we headed, Captain?"

Sombra was still recollecting her thoughts and trying to maintain her composure. The sweet, warm waft of Hana's perfume overwhelmed the smells from the bakery. Sombra felt like she couldn't breathe. Again. It had to be love.

"There's a place here I really think you'll like." Sombra managed.

The two girls walked side by side, talking about each other's hometowns. Sombra had an opportunity to hear a little about Hana's childhood, and how the omnic crisis affected her. Hana had an opportunity to hear about when Sombra decided to get her augments. They got a lot of whistles and looks from locals. They were two immensely attractive young ladies out together after all! All the reactions were met with immediate retaliation and comebacks from the girls. They couldn't stand shit like that.

"Here we are!" Sombra led Hana down a narrow street. "This is a little sketchy, don't you think?" Hana was concerned. The street seemed to have a dead end. She was fully prepared to reach for her pistol. "Relajate, I know where I'm going." She took a sharp left and went down a staircase. "Come on!" She beckoned to Hana.

"It's creepy down there! Where are you taking me?"

"Chillax! Come on, look." She walked a little further and opened a door. Neon lights and loud music poured out. It was obviously some underground nightclub.

"Woah... wait, did you just say chillax? Who are you!" Hana joked.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll be inside if you need me! Ta-ta!" Sombra disappeared into the club.

"Ahh..." Hana looked around at the pitch black street. She had no choice but to follow Sombra in.

Upon walking in, Hana recognized exactly what kind of place this was. It was a barcade! An arcade that serves drinks and food and sometimes had a dance floor... she'd only ever heard of places like this, but never had the opportunity to go. This place was packed. The patrons were drunk and laughing and DANCING, even. Most were hovering around the abundant retro gaming towers. The music was upbeat and fast. Kind of sounded like a Lucio remix. Electric blue lights engulfed the space.

"So, you made it!" Sombra was waiting for Hana with a smug look on her face.

"Oh hush, as if I had a choice."

Sombra led Hana over to the bar. "You want anything?"

Hana was confused. "You're asking me if I want a drink? But I'm underaged."

Sombra shrugged. "No pressure. Only if you're feeling up to it. I know you’re not stupid. You know what’s best for you.” Sombra threw up a ‘radical’ hand sign. “Always willing to break the law for you.” Of course, she wouldn't tell Hana that she was legally allowed to drink in Dorado. She just wanted to look cool.

Hana was dumbfounded. No one ever treats her like this. Like she wasn’t an infant. She debated for a moment.

“Yeah, I’ll have one drink. Just one.”

“Alright, that’s the spirit! I’ll have one too.”

Sombra flagged down the bartender and ordered both Hana and herself a fruity daiquiri. Sombra could really hold her liquor. Lots of nights drinking alone.

“It’s pretty good actually!” Hana said with a chuckle.

Sombra smiled, relaxing a bit. “Glad you think so!”

After finishing their drinks, the two girls tried their hand at some of the arcade games. Hana was “fucking shit up”, as Sombra put it. What else would you expect from someone with a reputation like her?

Later in the night, once Hana had challenged every self-proclaimed video game master in that bar, Sombra offered a bit of friendly competition. What she didn’t expect was to lose every match. It was basically a one sided game. “Oh, please, this is ridiculous. I’m going against a pro here! Of course I’m going to lose.”

Hana smirked. “Sounds like soooomeone has given up?”

Sombra scoffed. “In your dreams. I still got something up my sleeve. One more game.”

Hana obliged, putting in a few more coins into each of their machines. The game was your standard retro fast-paced fighting game.

The match countdown began.

3… 2… 1… FIGHT!!!

Almost immediately, Hana’s screen flashed a harsh purple. “What the…” She tried using the controls. Her fighter wouldn’t move! No way! Did Sombra really just hack the machine! Hana looked over at her. Sombra was grinning from ear to ear, while beating the crud out of Hana’s fighter.

Hana burst out laughing. “Dude! For real! You’re the worst!” She playfully shoved Sombra. This made Sombra’s heart race.

“HEY! YOU TWO!” Uh oh. Sounded like trouble. “Did you just hack that game?!” The bartender was pushing through the crowd. “That machine is ancient! It’s probably unusable now! Get over here!”

“Hmmm, we should probably go, no?” Sombra suggested. “Sounds like a good idea to me.” Hana agreed with her. The two girls locked hands and ran out of the barcade, snickering the whole way out. The manager chased after them, along with the bartender, but to no avail. Hana and Sombra were too fast. They swung out of the bar, still holding hands, and ran for their lives down the dark, narrow street. The wind blew through their hair and against their faces. They both felt so alive.

“Hahahaha! Oh my god! I can’t believe you just did that! And we got chased out… Haaa...” Hana was panting, out of breath from running so far.

Sombra was genuinely enjoying herself.  
“Well, hope you had a good time… we’re definitely not allowed back in there.” This warranted another chuckle from the two.

“I sincerely had a good time.” Hana said this without a hint of sarcasm. Which was rare for the girl.

“I have one more place we can go tonight, if you want?”


	5. Blueberry Tart

“I have one more place we can go tonight, if you want?”

This piqued Hana’s interest. She was having such a good time. She didn’t want the night to end. “Yeah, dude, let’s go!”

Sombra led her quite a ways away. There, they found a wide strip of white sand meeting the ocean. It was like a personal little beach. No one else was on it, considering it was so late. “A beach! But our clothes!” Hana exclaimed. Sombra shrugged. “You’re worried about that right now? Come on.”

They both walked onto the still warm sand. “Wow… I can’t remember the last time I was on a beach.” Hana sat down and dug her hands into the sand. “What a nostalgic feeling.” Sombra sat next to her.

The stars were more visible from this side of Dorado. The city lights didn’t fill up the sky from here. They both laid back and looked up at the stars.

“So beautiful…” Hana stated, looking up at the sky. Sombra turned her head to look at Hana. She observed how moonlight kissed her skin and accentuated her features. Her eyes were twinkling.

“I agree.” She resumed looking at the sky, face heating up.

“Hey, Sombra?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Wha…”

Sombra turned back to Hana, who was already glaring at her.”

“You seem so… gentle. You’re supposed to be bad. Here, look.”

Hana sat up. She reached into her bag and pulled out her pistol. “I thought I was gonna have to use this on you! Bang!” She playfully waved the gun around.

“Estas loco?! Quit shoving that thing in my face!” Sombra sat up as well and pushed the end of the pistol away from herself. “Why would you need that!”

“Because you’re supposed to hate me! Why are you so nice to me! Why did you buy me a tiramisu? You have me here all alone! Look! Here’s the gun! Blackmail me! I’m ready for it.” Hana was obviously joking, but it made Sombra think.

“I just… wanted to get to know you. But, for real. And please, I looked at your file. There’s nothing to blackmail you with. You’re such a goody-two-shoes. The better question would be…”

Sombra brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. Hana could almost see Sombra’s panties. She subtly leaned forward. No dice.

“The better question would be, why did you go out of your way to hang out with me? If you knew who I was, why didn’t you tell Overwatch where I was? Them having me captive would be preeetty beneficial!”

“Idiot! Of course I couldn’t turn you in! You’re not giving me a reason to!” Both girls made eye contact. Sombra rested her head on her knees and started chuckling. This stirred a giggle within Hana as well.

“Jeez…” Hana started. “Do you even like me?”

Sombra froze in fear. She dared not look at Hana. It was hard to talk. “Ahh um, yeah, I do like you. Why wouldn't I?”

Hana analyzed Sombra’s face. “Oh, god, I didn’t mean _like-like_. Sorry if I made it weird!”

Sombra laughed but she was burning up inside. Her cheeks tingled. “Right, of course.” Followed by a sigh.

“Unless, you _did_ mean _like-like_?” Sombra was still avoiding eye contact. She turned her head to the side. Every muscle in her body was tense.

“Hehehe…. Um…” She felt like she was on fire. Hana crawled up and got in Sombra’s face. Sombra continued to lean back, Hana continued to lean in. “Oh my god, haha! Sombra! Look at me!” Hana was almost completely on top of Sombra now, trying to get a look at her face. "Did you mean _like-like_?"

“Gahhh quit it! Why are you so persistent! Fuera de aqui!” She attempted to push Hana off of her. "You're a pest!"

“Is that why you wore this dress? Oh my god, was this like a date for you?” Sombra actually screamed with embarrassment. “Don’t get me wrong, the dress is super sexy.” Hana was unbelievably excited right now. Knowing that she somehow managed to make someone as powerful as Sombra fall in love with her… Sooner or later she was completely on top of Sombra, basically straddling her.

  
“You’re getting sand in my augments… let me up…” Sombra was so ashamed. She covered her eyes with one hand.

“So… you do like me?” Hana was panting, half with excitement, half because of the struggle for her to get Sombra in this position. “I mean, love me?”

“Ugh, what do you think! Look at me!” Sombra snickered at herself. “I’ve never… Felt like this about anyone… I don’t even know if it’s love. You fucking asshole.”

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Ugh, not long. Well, I didn't realize it until recently. I'm sure it was in the back of my mind somewhere."

“Haven't you ever dated someone? Come on! Are you trying to tell me I'm more experienced in romance than you?"

Sombra became very sarcastic. "Oh yes, I had pleeenty of time to date around. I wasn't tooootally busy planning world domination or anything."

Hana grinned. "Well, I've dated plenty of people I can help you figure it out."

“Nope. That’s where I’m drawing the line. I’m out.” Sombra squirmed her way out from under Hana’s weight.

“Aw come on, are you telling me you still have your pride?” Hana teased, loudly.

“Damn right I do!” Sombra stood up and shook the sand off of her dress. “I’m leaving!”

“Hey, wait up!” Hana scurried after Sombra. “You have to take me with you! I don’t know the way back! Heyyy!”

Sombra stopped in her tracks and sighed. Loud enough so that she was sure Hana would hear it. Hana was so giddy now.

“Don’t you dare say anything else, Hana.”

“I won’t, I won’t!” The girls walked silently in the direction of the market. Only for a short amount of time though.

“So, like--”

“Ugh, dios mio, HANA!”

“Do you wanna like, kiss me and stuff?”

“Oh my goodness.”

“Is that a yes?”

“...”

"Sombra!"

Sombra pinched the bridge of her nose. “It might be.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Hana asked firmly. "So you can figure yourself out?"

“Gahh!! You don’t even like me back! What’s the point!”

“You’re right. I don’t like you back.” Sombra felt those words stab her in the heart. “But…” Hana continued.

“I think I could get there.”

“O-oh… Um…” Sombra cleared her throat.

Sombra and Hana both walked in complete silence back to the market. They were actually both feeling lightheaded from how insanely embarrassing this whole night has been. They’re both supposed to be ego maniacs who face everything with confidence… but when it came to one another, they were different people. Hana thinks something awakened in her that night. Sombra became sure of her feelings, too. They stopped walking once they made it to Sombra's hotel."

"My place is up a little further." Hana informed her.

Sombra coughed. “A-alright. This is goodbye then?” She was still unable to look Hana in the eyes. She acted like she was inspecting the area.

“Yeah. Goodnight. Thanks for taking me out.”

Sombra flinched at her usage of words. “Yeah, don’t mention it.” She continued to face away from Hana. She hid her face behind her hand loosely and sighed.

Hana gently pulled Sombra close to her. She placed a kiss on Sombra’s cheek. "Waah, hey!" Sombra immediately jerked back. Not because she didn't like it... but because it felt too good. She felt herself get goosebumps upon impact.

"HONESTLY, HANA!!!"

“Hope that does something for ya. See you later.” Hana scampered away as quickly as she could, to avoid any consequences. She didn’t wanna admit it, but she was smiling the whole way back to the base.

Sombra stood, speechless. She weakly carried herself to her hotel room. She couldn't sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is a total mess but thanks for reading hope its at least a little fun to read. I have a few more chapters I need to flesh out & then I will be satisfied. also, if you see any grammar/spelling issues that are really bothering you, please let me know! I typed 90% of this on my phone so I'm sure autofill fucked something up somewhere


	6. Pomegranate Mousse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! PLEASE be sure to go back and look at the older chapters to see the art I added! It's good.

Hana's phone was ringing. She stretched and forced herself out of bed to answer it.

“Hello?”

“D.va, hi! It's me! Mercy.”

“Oh, good morning doctor.”

“How are you? I realized we left you behind. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't even notice until just now.”

Hana chuckled. She couldn't blame the doctor for not noticing. She was too busy with everyone else to even worry about it.  “It's alright, I think 76 left me out on purpose.”

“You don't say!” Angela sounded sincerely shocked. “I'll have to have a word with him… But, I hope you've found a way to keep yourself busy until we get back?”

“... Hmm… Something like that…”

…

Sombra tossed and turned. She has been in bed all day. The sun has almost set.

“Sigh… what to do now…”

She rubbed her cheek were Hana kissed her yesterday. Touching it brought back memories of the bar and the beach. What had she gotten herself into….

She slid off her bed. Sombra was still wearing the dress from last night. A bit of sand clung to it. A shower was due.

After getting undressed, Sombra treated herself to a long hot shower. She debated ditching Hana and bouncing from Dorado. Sure, Sombra still liked her and all, but was what she was doing really alright? Playing this stupid love game with the enemy. Pursuing someone so much younger than her.

“Seems like she's the aggressive one here though…”

Sombra finishes her shower and lazes on the couch wearing nothing but a black bathrobe. She was starting to feel exhausted now. Her muscles ached. Or maybe it was just her heart.

Sombra hears a knock at the door.

“One second!” She rubs her eyes and makes her way to the door to open it.

“Good afternoon, miss. You have a visitor. We tried calling your room but no one answered.” They must've called when Sombra was in the shower, for she didn't hear anything.

“A visitor? Who could it be? No one knows I'm here…” No one except… Oh brother.

“Hey there, champ!” Hana stood behind the hotel attendant. She non discreetly eyed Sombra up and down, checking her out in that bathrobe look. Sombra panicked and hid her body behind the open door.

“I can have her wait downstairs or you can take her right now.” The hotel attendant noticed Sombra's behavior.

“Ahh… um…” Sombra struggled to find an answer. Mainly because Hana was standing right there, waiting to hear it.

Hana put on a hellish grin. “It's okay! She'll just take me now, right?”

Sombra looked at the ground, shocked with how bold Hana was. “Yeah… that's fine.” What could she do? Argue? With Hana of all people? With this dude right here? Please... She had some dignity. She liked to think so anyway. Sombra allowed the girl to enter and quietly thanked the hotel attendant. She would have to leave a generous tip now.

Hana snooped around the hotel room. It could better be described as a suite though. Sombra stood with her hands behind her, back pressed against the door. She observed Hana as she took in the atmosphere. "How did you find out what room I was staying in? It's under an alias..."

Hana sat on the couch neatly. "I paid the bellboy! Duh. It's not too hard to find a pretty lady with a glowing purple head." Sombra blushed quietly at the door, still glaring at Hana, who had now made herself at home. She's decided she's not going to leave a tip now. What terrible service.

"Sigh, what are you doing here, mami? What do you want?" She forced herself to break eye contact. It was getting too intense for her.

"Well, I was worried! We never decided on our next date."

Sombra scoffed. "Date? I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun! I still wanna hang out. Even though I know your dirty little secret." Hana said, almost mockingly. Somehow, Sombra felt like it wasn't as simple as that. Hana must've liked pestering her. You know, getting reactions...she must have something up her sleeve.

"Alright," Hana began, "since you planned the first date, I have the second one covered. There's a movie theater 'round here. I'm taking you out to see a movie."

Sombra flinched. "Please don't call it a date, Hana. And besides, who says I don't already have plans for tonight? Did you think about that?

"I guess you're right." She shrugged. "Soooo? Do you have something else to do?" Hana spread out on the couch, laying on her side now. The view was like poison to Sombra's eyes.

"... No, I don't have anything else to do..." She admitted defeat.

"Great! Get ready. Our movie starts in 45 minutes." Hana turned to lie on her back and put her hands behind her head.

"Uh, hello? Aren't you gonna leave?" Sombra questioned the girl.

"Nah, I think I'm good riiight here." Hana pulled out her phone and began browsing her social media. Sombra couldn't believe it. She huffed and dragged herself to the bed. She sifted through her luggage to find something to put on before Hana commented on her bathrobe.

"Hey, I need to get changed. You mind buzzing off?"

"Just change in the bathroom."

Sombra frowned. "This is _my_  room. Get out. Or I'll have you kicked out."

Hana groaned loudly. "FINE, I'll go in the stupid bathroom." She slammed her arms down and pushed herself off the couch.

"Just get out of my room Hana!" Sombra exclaimed, though she was too late. Hana had already locked herself in.

Sombra tried to ignore her heart jackhammering in her chest. Having Hana in the room made her uneasy, and acting so casual with one another added a whole new layer of anxiety.

Without wasting much time, Sombra started getting dressed. With Hana in the bathroom, she didn't wanna risk being caught "with her pants down". Literally. Or maybe she did.

Sombra's phone rang. She answers the phone, thinking it isn't going to take long. It's Reyes on the other end. Talon needs her help with an assignment. She doesn't pay much attention. They talk for about 5 minutes. Much longer than Hana was willing to stay in the bathroom for.

"Sombra? Who are you talking to? Are you finished?" No response.

Hana likes picking on Sombra. Even though Sombra is the only one who treats her with any real respect, something about seeing that girls flustered reactions made her feel good. She knew she wasn't in love with Sombra... not possible. They hardly knew one another. Love doesn't work like that. For Hana, anyway.

She poked around the bathroom. There was some fancy stuff in there. For example: the bathtub was gold plated. The toiletries were high end too. The hotel staff even leaves you a toothbrush and shaving set! Who woulda thought! Hana looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and adjusted her makeup. She wanted to look perfect. She wasn't sure why.

"I'm coming out now!" Hana had enough. It'd been about 10 minutes since she was locked up in the bathroom.

"Oh, no wait, I'm still changing!" Hana heard Sombra plead, but decided to ignore it. Sombra had gotten caught up in the phone call. Hana peeked out the bathroom door and caught a glimpse of Sombra's back. She was wearing a racy bra, desperately trying to cover herself, while reassuring Gabriel that nothing was up. The pieces of tech attached to her spine glowed and illuminated her skin. Hana stared, blinking slowly. Sombra ran to shut the door after covering her front side with her robe. The panicked look on Sombra's face caused Hana to burst out laughing once she was locked in the bathroom again.

Not getting distracted this time, Sombra put on the rest of her clothes, and swung the bathroom door open. She was greeted with Hana waiting impatiently with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. "You done?"

"Let's go." Sombra responded harshly. The two girls exited the room quickly and headed down to the lobby. Sombra saw the hotel assistant that had escorted Hana to her room. She stuck her tongue out at him.


	7. Act II Marshmallow Popcorn Balls

Hana guided Sombra to the movie theater. She apparently wanted to watch some Rom-Com. Sombra was half interested. She was more worried about what Hana was up to. Having your weaknesses played against you like this was rough. 

She did have to admit though, she hadn't been out to see a movie in a long ass time. She usually just pirated a movie if she wanted to see one. Even if she did have time, who could she go see it with? Widowmaker and Gabriel were too stingy. No fun! Sombra realized how much time she spent alone.

Hana bought a few snacks, mainly for herself, but she offered to share everything with Sombra. 

It doesn't take long for the girls to find their seats. The theater is near empty. Only a few couples are sprinkled throughout the rows. Hana and Sombra choose the last row at the top of the stairs.

"I've always liked the back way better." Hana remarks.

"Right? Optimal viewing distance. Plus," Sombra sits down and stretches her legs across the seat in front of her, "free foot rests."

Hana giggled and did the same. It made Sombra relax a little.

"Man, at first I was skeptical about coming, but I'm glad I did." She mused. "I haven't been out to a movie in so long."

"Really? Why's that?" 

"Short answer?" Sombra shrugged. "I don't wanna go alone. And no one really likes hanging out with me that much."

Hana was about to say something, but the lights dim in the theater, and the previews start rolling. Sombra smiles and shakes it off. That was close. She almost opened up to someone. Woah. Weird. 

Hana was discontent. After hearing what Sombra said, she started thinking about Sombra's relationship with Talon. 

Who does Sombra talk to most of the time! Is she locked up at Talon HQ? Does that mean Gabriel and Widowmaker don't like her? Why not! Sombra was so likeable... Hana liked Sombra... 

She got caught up in her thoughts and ate through her snacks worryingly quickly. Sombra noticed but didn't say anything. 

The movie eventually gets going and, well, it's your average Rom-Com. Guy loves girl. Girl loves guy. Awkwardness ensues. Sombra was enjoying it nevertheless. Until she felt someone's gaze burning a hole in her skin.

Sombra turned her head to see Hana completely disregarding the screen, staring daggers through her soul. She was lounging on the seat. 

"W-what?" Sombra whispered. 

"Hmm. Nothing."

Hana turned her attention back to the screen nonchalantly. Without realizing it, Hana became so consumed with thoughts of Sombra that she was staring at her intensely. She thinks she played it off well enough.

Sombra sank in her seat. She put her elbow on the armrest and cradled her face on her hand. Anything to help her feel like she was hiding. Man, she felt like a caged animal. Everything Hana did made her nervous. 

About halfway through the movie, Hana finishes her snacks. She gets up to throw everything away and to wash her hands. Sombra eyes Hana's soft drink. More specifically, the straw. She got reminded of the indirect kiss at the bakery. She shudders. 

Hana returns and flops down on her seat. She puts her feet back on the seat in front of her. 

Surprisingly to Sombra, Hana also puts her arm on the same arm rest she was using. Both girls flinch at the moment of contact. But neither of them move. 

They suddenly became very aware of one another. The movie? What movie? Hana and Sombra were having some internal dilemmas that demanded immediate attention.

Sombra felt Hana's warmth. She pressed her lips together and swallowed hard. This was the first time they really touched. She tries to refocus on the movie but has no luck in doing so. 

Hana didn't mind the fact that they were touching. And that was the problem. She normally liked to have the whole arm rest. But even now, sitting uncomfortably with half her arm dangling off the side, she didn’t care. She looks up and sees Sombra trying to play it cool. This would be a good time poke fun.

"Hey." Hana spoke in a low voice. "Let me--" She roughly hooked her arm around Sombra's.

"What are you doing!" Sombra whispered loudly, in a panic.

"Let's hook arms! Listen, it's cold in this theater! You're cozy."

Obviously, Sombra didn’t protest. More like she couldn’t bring herself to.

Hana was straight up hugging Sombra's arm at this point. She could feel Hana's cheek pressing into her arm. Did she say it was cold in this theater? Sombra couldn't tell. She was burning up.

Hana was just doing this to play around, but she really was comfortable. Sombra smelled really good too… her perfume was subtle, but mature. 

The girls turn their attention back to the movie for a while. They tried to ignore the situation they were in, for each other’s sake. They had brought it upon themselves, anyway. 

...

There it was. The defining moment of a Rom-Com. The love confession and kiss scene. 

Hana was still clinging onto Sombra. She didn't want to let go.

Sombra didn't want to admit her arm was going numb. She didn't want Hana to let go either.

The kiss scene happens. It's lackluster. Hana peeked up at Sombra. Sombra looked down at Hana. They both snap their gazes back to the screen. 

Hana slowly slides off of Sombra's arm. She's suddenly worried she made Sombra uncomfortable. They're both a little disappointed about the lack of physical contact.  
Shortly after, the movie ends. Neither of the two can find anything to say.

“Uh, did you like the movie?” Hana tried starting a conversation.

“Y-yeah, it was, interesting. Pretty well written!” Sombra appreciated Hana’s effort to make this less weird.

They sat for a minute, watching the bloopers that played during the credits. One of them really gets Sombra, she laughed so hard she snorted. She covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Sombra really didn’t think the blooper was too funny, she thinks she was laughing hard because her nerves were getting to her. She was so embarrassed that was almost sweating in this apparently cold theater. 

Hana stares at Sombra wide eyed with a big smile.

“Did you just snort? Oh my god. What’s with that! That’s hilarious! How cute!” She shoves Sombra lightly while laughing, herself. Sombra mellows out when Hana calls her cute. She clears her throat. Hana realizes what she just said and quietly looks at the ground. Even in this low lit theater, Sombra could see a slight pink tinge on Hana’s cheeks. At least, she thinks she can see it. Wishful thinking, y'know?

“Ahh! Let’s go already.” Sombra packs up, pretending to be mad.

The girls leave together and talk briefly about the movie. It was kind of late now. Neither of them knew what they were gonna do afterwards, or if they were gonna do anything at all. They stall and decide to take the long way back.


	8. Vodka, No Chaser

Hana and Sombra take the scenic route to their rooms. They talk about-- well, anything! They were both enjoying one another's company so much.

They arrived at the Overwatch base first. "This is where I'm staying." Hana points to the outpost disguised as a hotel.

"You're showing me where you're staying? Aren't you worried about me, like, hacking the shit out of this place?" Sombra sizes the building up.

Hana waves her hand dismissively. "Nah, you probably already know everything there is to know about Overwatch anyway."

"Heh, you got that right."

They both continue to look at the building. Neither of them wants the other to leave. There's no one else for them to hang around anyway. Once they say goodbye, the rest of their nights would be them lazing in bed.

"Soo..." Hana began.

"So!" Sombra mimicked.

"Hey, you wanna come look inside?"

Sombra raised her eyebrows. "Haah? Are you even thinking straight?"

"Yeah! I am! Why don't you come in?" Hana rubbed her neck. "I feel kinda bad for barging in on you earlier. I mean, you had just taken a shower, right? You were still wearing a robe and all that."

There it was! That bathrobe comment Sombra had been waiting for! This girl...

But, she was trying to be nice, right? She should comply. Yeah. That's the ONLY reason Sombra is accepting this request. Haha, yeah.

"Aah, don't worry about that! But, yeah, I'll come look around then."

Hana sighed, relieved. "Alrighty! Follow me!"

Sombra got a reasonably brief tour of the outpost. Sombra tries her best to be quiet, worried that someone might hear her. Of course, she doesn’t know Hana’s been alone.

Soon after, Hana showed Sombra exactly where she was staying. The room was really comfortable. It's like the perfect depiction of every Hollywood movie college dorm. "Nice place!" Sombra said genuinely.

"Thanks. It's enormous, right? Feels weird being the only one here." Hana sits on one of the beds. Sombra sits on the other bed across from her.

Sombra blinked. "Only one here? What do you mean? I was being quiet cuz I didn't wanna wake anyone up? Hang on..."

"Yeah! Remember back at the bakery when I told you I was here for work? Well, we had an escort mission, and I was, how do I put it? Excluded."

"Damn, dude! That blows!" Sombra whistles and crosses her arms.

"Ugh, right? I was really upset. I still am!" Hana gets up. "Makes me wanna punch somethin’!"

Sombra laughs. "Well, maybe don't actually punch anything. Or anyone. Please don't punch me."

"Ooh, you scared?" Hana got into a fighting stance and gave Sombra one of those 'come hither' gestures.

"Oh my goodness, nah, girl, I'm not fighting you. One of us is going to get very hurt and I'm worried it'll be me. You train with that pink Russian woman."

"Hmm! That's what I thought!" Hana relaxed, giggling. "Well, you know, being abandoned hasn't been so bad though. I've had you to keep me company."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Sombra replied regally. She got butterflies in her stomach from hearing Hana say something so kind. "You're not feeling tired, are you? Am I keeping you up?"

Hana laughed. "It's 11pm, who do you think I am? Or are you just trying to get away?"

"N-no nothing like that. I just don't wanna, bother you?" Sombra laughed shakily. Being in the room of the girl she only recently realized she liked was nerve racking.

"Nah, you're fine. Here, in fact--" Hana stands up and grabs her laptop. "Wanna watch me stream? I kinda wanted some more funds for this trip."

Sombra lightened up. "Of course! Yeah? Is that okay?"

"As long as it's okay with you!" Hana returned her attention to the laptop and got everything set up. She jumps back on her bed and lies back against the headboard , leaving room for Sombra. She patted the area next to her, inviting Sombra to come sit.

"I'll just do a stream without a webcam, since you probably wanna conceal your identity or whatever." Hana explains, while fastening a headset.

Sombra stares at the side of the bed left open for her. She slowly gets up from the adjacent bed and scoots onto the space that Hana left for her. Hana observes her the whole time. She thinks it's kinda cute, how careful and nervous Sombra was being right now.

When Sombra finally lies down and gets adjusted, the girls find themselves touching again. This time, not just arm hugging, but their bodies were touching. Hana's bare legs on Sombra's. Hips colliding. Faces close. The bed was so small it could hardly hold both of them without one of the dangling off the side a little. They really had to squeeze in tight. Neither of them had anything to complain about. They don't say anything about it.

Both of them in position, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, laptop in lap, they were ready to stream!

Hana streamed some indie horror game. Sombra thought it was super cool that she got to see Hana stream live. She stole several glances at the girl, for Sombra always thought she looked simply adorable with that headset on. Oh boy, this paired with literally touching Hana all over... it made her feel like she was gonna burst. She resisted every urge to push up against Hana even more.

Hana was actually kind of nervous. She'd never done a "live show" like this. Well, with someone else in the room. Mostly because she had a hard time getting along with the other Overwatch members.

 

 

They decided to not stream for too long, considering Sombra still had to go back to her hotel. It's nearly 1am when they finish.

"Thanks for today! I had a decent enough time." Sombra joked.

"Aw, hey! Be nice!" Hana laughed. She started to lead Sombra out, but some thing made her stop. She still wasn't done with Sombra, was she? No...

"Sombra..." Hana called out as she was walking behind her.

"What's up?"

"Do you wanna just stay the night? I mean..." Hana takes a second to get her words straight. "It's so late and, you know, the streets could be dangerous, and--" She turned around to look at Sombra. She realized how pushy she was being, but she didn’t care.

Sombra was staring at Hana, dumbfounded. She blinked frequently and gulped. "I-I mean, it's no big deal, I can just cloak, and, um..." Sombra, you idiot! The girl you like is asking you to stay overnight and you're saying no!

Hana pouted. "You're dense, aren't you? What I mean is... I want you to stay over. I'll get lonely. Jeez. Look at you, making me say it out loud." Hana leaned against the wall.

Sombra stood there, twiddling her thumbs, unsure of what to do. She knew she would get lonely too. Maybe this wasn't a horrible idea? But this is Hana we're talking about. But there's separate beds. But they just found out they could both fit into one bed. BUT--

A lot of doubts were floating around her mind. But her gut was saying... stay.

"Sigh... what have I got to lose." Sombra surrendered, who began walking towards the now beaming Hana Song.

"Great! Oh man, we're gonna have so much fun." Hana led Sombra back to the room. Sombra was admittedly kind of regretting this decision already.

Once they arrived to the room, Hana threw some pajamas in Sombra's direction. "Here, these are mine, but they should fit you."

"I'll just sleep in what I'm wearing?" Hana eyed Sombra up and down. She was wearing khaki shorts and a white button up blouse.

"You know that's gonna be super uncomfortable, right?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Sombra, just wear the pajamas."

"Alright."

Hana enjoyed bossing Sombra around. She thinks she better not get used to it.

Sombra changes and returns to the room. The pajamas are a little tight, but she doesn't even try to argue with Hana again.

"See? You look cute!"

"Heh." Sombra looks at the ground bashfully. "If you say so, amiga."

Sombra scooted into one of the beds quickly. She wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible so Hana couldn't keep playing with her emotions. She laid down and threw her head onto the pillow.

"You know that's my bed, right?" Hana was sitting at her desk and browsing the web on her laptop. She swiveled around to look at Sombra.

Sombra sat up quickly. "Oh, my bad, I'll go to the other bed--"

"Nah! Too late." Hana sets her laptop down and walks over to the bed. "I guess," She starts sliding onto the bed, "we'll have to share!" She lies on her stomach and buries her face into the pillow, all while giving Sombra playful eyes.

Sombra frowned. "Oh, come on. Now you're just messing with me. There's another bed right over there. Does it really matter who sleeps where?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Hana gave Sombra a stern look. Sombra returns the favor.

"Hey, have you ever been at a sleepover before?"

Sombra huffed. "Of course not."

Hana scooted closer to Sombra. They were as close as they could be without laying on top of one another.

"That sucks man. I would have been your friend. We could have been like... partners in crime or something."

Sombra scoffed. "You weren't even born, then."

"Good point!" Hana closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

The two girls sat in silence for a while. They were turned towards each other, but not looking at each other. They were both deep in thought. Hana was thinking about where this "thing" with Sombra was going, and how long it was going to last. She almost hoped it was going somewhere. Sombra was thinking about how she wanted to embrace Hana's soft, petite body. She doesn't.

Hana sighs. "No offense, but I'm starting to get sleepy."

"None taken, also-- hey, aren't you gonna get up and move? Hana?" Sombra was waiting for the girl to scooch over to the other twin bed in the room.

"Zzzzz." Hana pretended to snore.

"Oh you brat..."

Sombra started to get up, but was abruptly stopped by Hana's arm swinging across her chest, pulling her back down.

"Oww! Hey, watch it! What are you doing!"

Sombra could feel Hana's breasts pushing up against her. Their legs were nearly intertwined, and boy, was Hana's face close.

"You're really too dense. I wanna sleep like this, stupid. I wanna sleep next to you." Hana still had her eyes closed. Even someone who's been as aggressive as Hana, she didn't have the courage to open them. She could feel Sombra's heart beating arrhythmically. It made her heart race as well.

"Hana..." Sombra felt a lump in her throat. She turns her face away and looks at the ceiling. "You do know... that I, um, like you? Right?"

"Mmm, yeah, I know."

"So... why are you doing this?" Sombra tried to move under the weight of Hana's arm. "Even at the theater, um..." She was getting choked up now.

Hana opened her eyes halfway, but didn't dare to look at Sombra's face.

"Why are you forcing yourself to do this? You don't have to, you know? Just because I said I liked you... you're not obligated or anything..." Sombra was heating up. What was she rambling about! 'You ruined the moment, dummy!' She thought to herself.

"I don't think I'm forcing myself..." Hana replies. She is lost in thought. "I mean, I wouldn't do these things if I didn't want to. I just kinda," Hana loosely gestures in the air, "do it. Without thinking that much. I haven't made you, um, uncomfortable, right?"

Sombra looked at Hana. She'd sounded sincerely concerned. "No, you haven't. It's a little shocking of course but... I don't mind."

"So you like being teased? You're into that?" Hana prodded. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Ha, don't push your luck, honey."

They both smile wistfully. The long day had finally started to take a toll on them. After talking a little more, they both close their eyes and eventually fall asleep. The warmth of them sleeping next to each other is agonizing in the heat of Dorado, but nice at the same time.

...

Hana woke up in the middle of the night. Sombra was still in a deep sleep next to her. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found the energy to get up and walk around. She goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The ice cold water relieves her overheating body from the inside.

She debates on sleeping in the bed opposite of Sombra. Hana takes a good long look at Sombra. She was sleeping on her side, facing Hana, with her lips parted ever so slightly. She sighed. She had no self control. Hana returned to her spot on the bed gently, and stared Sombra in the face. She observed every detail, from the shape of her lips to the length of her eyelashes. Man, she'd really like to caress Sombra's cheek...

She hated the fact she was even THINKING this, but Hana really thought Sombra looked sexy. The pajamas were just tight enough on her body to reveal the definition of her muscles. Her cleavage was barely poking out from under the collar of the shirt. Her dragged on breaths were captivating.

Hana, then, got a familiar feeling.

She felt her heart thumping in her chest, heat billowing in her cheeks, a shiver down her spine, her fingertips growing feverish, and a funny feeling in her stomach. This only happened when...

"Damn it..."

Hana rotated away from Sombra abruptly. She couldn't believe it. She was turned on. She definitely wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now.

In the end, it all kind of made sense to Hana. A possible reason she was picking on Sombra so much would be because of her aforementioned sexual frustration. That little ruse she got from Sombra's reaction must've been just satisfying enough to keep her going.

Hana can't remember the last time she had sex. It had to be over 2 months ago. That was about when she broke up with her last boyfriend. She hardly felt any excitement when she dated that dude. He didn't really "do the job" for her, either. Hana hasn't had sex with a lot of people, but she's had enough to know what's good and what isn't.

Hana wonders if Sombra has had sex. Moreover, has she ever kissed anyone? Maybe she hasn't? That would make sense, considering how opposed Sombra was to kissing her on the beach. Plus, she’s always saying things like she’s never had a chance to hang out with other people and do “normal” things.

Hana thinks she could kiss Sombra. That might just be the sexual frustration talking.

She tried to push these thoughts out of her head. Hana turns her back towards Sombra, and soon realizes that it was a bad idea. Now, they were practically spooning! She could feel Sombra pressing up against her back. Hana thinks she can feel her breasts, and wants to scream. She’s not sure how much longer she can be satisfied with just teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should be wrapped up in a few more chapters thanks for following this development zzzzzzz also just thought I would mention! if you draw any scenes from this fic I'd be more than happy to put your art in here. also I'd cry. I really like the idea of Dva being the more experienced one
> 
> edit: the rating will probably not be changing!!! I wanna keep this fic pg-13 my apologies. all the sex talk probably makes it look like its heading in another direction


	9. Bread Pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! sorry for being so slow w/ updates.... added a doodle to ch8

Warm... too warm. Like she was baking in an oven. Sombra slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. She was greeted with the view of Hana curling into her. She fit so perfectly in the curve of her body. It takes her a second to realize that Hana is actually awake. She was on her phone.

"Mm... morning." Sombra hesitated. She clenched her jaw.

Hana turned turned her face to look at Sombra. "Oh, hey.” She noticed the half-confused, half-embarrassed look on Sombra's face. “Sorry. I didn't wanna wake you up so I didn't move." She lied. "Hope it wasn't too warm."

"Nah, it's okay. I wouldn't mind getting up now, though."

Hana complied quickly and got up. She stretched and hurried to the bathroom to get freshened up. Sombra sat on the edge of the bed and let her feet dangle. She hadn't slept that hard in a while. Her seemingly aching body felt relaxed.

After getting up, Sombra headed for the window, opening it wide. "Whew..." The morning breeze hit Sombra's sweat and helped cool off her instantly. She had taken a shower just yesterday but she felt like she already needed another one.

The streets of Dorado were sparse this morning, only a few citizens riding their bikes and taking a stroll. Sombra leaned out the window, enjoying the steady gust of wind.

...

Hana splashed icy water on her face. What was she thinking! Staying all pressed up against Sombra like that! She even woke up and saw! "Rrggg..." Hana scolded herself silently. 'Sombra's probably weirded out now', she thought.

"Or maybe she enjoyed it." Hana giggled but snapped out of it instantly. This wasn't a laughing matter! She brushed her teeth furiously trying to force away a smile. Hana didn't want to be weird around Sombra, she really didn't, but it was kind of hard now that looking at her body got her hot and bothered. Acting the way she had been was going to be tough now.

...

Sombra changed out of her borrowed pajamas. She folds them neatly and places them onto the bed.

Hana returns to the room after brushing her teeth and doing her hair. She tied her hair up in a bun to help cope with the heat.

"That's a good look for you." Sombra said this offhandedly but truthfully meant it.

"Thanks.” She sat backwards on the swivel chair at her desk. “You should try it too."

"You think so? It's been a while actually..." Sombra reached towards her head and fashioned her hair into a bun. She held her mess of hair with one hand and beckons to Hana for an elastic. Sombra walks over to a mirror placed in the corner of the room. She talks while tying her hair up.

"It's been awhile since I've put my hair up like this… Yeah… I should do something else with my hair. Rather than just keeping it down all the time, right? I mean, it's kind of hard, considering the fact that half my head is shaved. Less hair to work with. You know.” She looked at herself intently from a few different angles, almost waiting for Hana to poke fun at her.

However, her remarks were followed by silence. Not hearing any response from Hana made Sombra nervous and chatty.

“I look pretty good with a full head of hair you know. I mean, I can't afford to grow it out, since I got the tech sticking out on either side and I need easy access, but… heheheh…”

Still nothing.

"Wa… Hmm, hey, do you want to do anything today? I can probably think of someplace to go to help you pass the time..." Sombra turned from the mirror to face a dumbstruck Hana Song.

Hana was hardly paying attention to what Sombra was saying. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were fixated on Sombra's face. She could see Sombra's entire face clearly... it was kind of shocking. And intimate? The right side of her face was almost always hiding behind her hair.

The sunlight that crept into the room from the window bounced off her skin gracefully. Her slim neck, too, was now being showcased. The glow of the light hit some speckles of floating dust and only added to the otherworldly vibes Sombra was giving off.

"You're so pretty." Hana spoke with no thought.

"Haha, come on, what's with that? Haven't you teased me enough already?" Sombra quickly looked back to the mirror to hide her astonishment. Hana opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't. She shook her head.

"I've already made you do so much for me. We don't have to go anywhere if you want." Hana snapped herself out of it and got the conversation back on track.

"Aw, really? Actually, you know, my hotel has a fancy pool if you wanna--”

Hana's phone chimes unexpectedly. She peeks at it. It's a text from Angela.

hello, dva! it’s me, mercy! we are done with our mission! we should arrive tomorrow morning. be packed and ready to leave by then. dont worry, i chewed 76’s ear off. he wont be pulling any nonsense like this ever again. :-)

Hana held her phone close to her so Sombra wouldn’t read the message. Does this mean her time with Sombra was dwindling…?

“Everything okay?” Sombra was facing Hana the whole time she checked her phone. Her eyes somewhat resembled those of a sad puppy. Startled, Hana looked up at Sombra, promptly shutting her phone off.

“Yeah! Everything's great. You were saying you had a place in mind?”

“Oh-- yeah, the pool at my hotel! I wanted to try it out before I left Dorado and swimming alone is kind of lame.”

“It's super lame Sombra! I can see the headlines now: ‘Super hacker found alone in swimming pool with floaties! And a pool noodle! She can't swim, folks!’ “

Sombra giggled. “Why the pool noodle! I can see the floaties but why do I need the pool noodle too?”

They laughed at their own silly joke. For a while.

“Ay yiy yiy, I'm gonna go back to my hotel and get ready. I'll meet you there in about an hour, ok?”

“Trying to get rid of me? Fat chance. Can't I just come with you?” Hana protested.

“Well, I mean… I want to take a shower. I was sweating all night.”

Sombra's wording makes Hana's heart race.

“I don't wanna contaminate the pool with my current state of grossness.”

“Nevermind”, Hana thought.

But the thought of seeing Sombra's bare skin in a swimsuit was kind of exhilarating. She wanted to see it as soon as possible.

“Nah, I’m coming with you. Let's go.” Hana jumped up from the chair and ran directly into the closet. She emerged once she found and packed her swimsuit away. Sombra glared at her.

“Chop chop let's go!” Hana began to walk out of the room. Sombra had no choice but to follow.

…

A short walk later and both girls make it to Sombra's hotel. Sombra reluctantly opened the door and invited Hana inside. Hana immediately hops on the bed and lies back.

“Don't mind me, do ya thang.” Hana pulled out her phone and tuned out any exclaiming Sombra was sure to be doing.

But to Hana's surprise, Sombra didn't complain this time. She went straight for the shower without even a little “Enough already!”.

Highly dissatisfying.

Hana sprawls out and stares at the ceiling. The bed is dangerously comfortable.

…

Sombra starts the shower, her heart in her throat.

“Let’s just get this shower over with, yeah? Don't act like her teasing is bothering you... she said she's not even thinking half the time..."

…

Hana had been waiting around for about half an hour. Sombra was still in the bathroom. Hana was getting impatient. She twisted and turned on the bed. She was now lying face down.

“Guhhh.” She groaned.

After shoving her face into the bedding, she inhaled. It smelled like Sombra's perfume. Hana huffed and stood up quickly, annoyed at how infatuated she was with Sombra all of a sudden.

“Jeez what's taking so long!”

Right as she finished speaking, Sombra walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a dark floral bikini, her top half covered by a zip up hoodie. Her legs, though, all the way up to her panty lines, were exposed, and oh so sleek.

“Woah.” Hana gulped. She wasn't expecting her to look that good.

“Quit staring, chica! Go on, get ready.” She motioned to Hana to get in the bathroom to change.

“A-alright.” Hana messily collected her things. “Don't walk in on me, hee hee.” She snapped and shot her a finger gun.

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “If there's anyone here that has to worry about being walked in on, it's me.”

Hana sticks her tongue out and shuts the bathroom door.

…

Hana practically starts screaming once she's alone. It's more of a silent scream.

She couldn't believe how good Sombra looked. How did she manage to make someone who looks like that fall for her! Ooh, mama! She was almost a little worried about her own appearance. Almost.

In a hurry, Hana strips and puts her own bikini on. She loves the way it looks. She's feeling confident. She throws on a thin white tee.

Hana walks out of the bathroom and is greeted by Sombra wearing some sunglasses and carrying a tote bag. She assumed it had junk like sunscreen and towels in it.

"You ready to go?" Both girls were nervously trying to stop eyeing each other. Both of them failed miserably.

"Yeah, we can head out now." Hana hung some sunglasses from the collar of her shirt.

They walked out and took the elevator down to the lobby. Sombra and Hana couldn't help but grin at the thought that they were going to be seen with such a beauty at the pool.


	10. Blondie

“Oh wow…”

The pool was simply gorgeous. The pool itself was shaped almost like an artist's palette, an organic, roundish shape. It spanned across a decent amount of space, maybe 100 feet? Deep blue water, marble floors, and the pool lit up underneath with bright white lights, all outdoors enclosed in a sort of central courtyard at the hotel. The pool was accompanied by a sauna, a hot tub, and a mini bar. The sun beat down hard. But it still felt nice.

Unfortunately for them, there were lots of people at the pool. It should have been expected, it was a wonderful day out for something like this. 

“You wanna wait before we go into the pool?” After looking in the water and seeing dozens of people, Sombra was turned off to the idea. 

“Yea. For sure.” Neither of them liked the idea of strangers touching on them.

The girls grab a seat on a few of the, rather expensive looking, poolside lounge chairs.

“Whew, it's getting so hot.” Hana mentioned. She gracefully strips her tee off and shows off the bikini underneath. “Kinda wanna catch some rays.”

Hana wasn't toned or anything, but she was still confident with her body. She had every right to be too, considering how Sombra practically started drooling at the sight of her. Hana didn’t even care about how Sombra and herself felt about each other. Some of that ego kicking back in, wouldn’t you say?

Trying to follow Hana's lead, Sombra quietly unzips her hoodie and strips down to her bikini. 

After checking Sombra out from head to toe, Hana noticed something she'd never noticed before. Sombra has a really defined core… Damn that’s hot. What else should she expect from someone who's so acrobatic? With every breath she took, her muscles tightened and relaxed. Talk about eye candy. 

Sombra digs into her tote bag and pulls out some sunblock. “You want some?” She extended her arm and offered Hana the tube. Hana frowned and refused it. 

“You don't wanna burn, right! Idiot.” Sombra forced the sunblock at her once again.

Hana whined, “But Sombra! My tan!”

“Don't worry, it's only SPF20. It'll just protect your skin. You can probably still get a tan. Quit being such a baby.”

After leveling the pros and cons in her head, Hana gave in. “Sigh, fine.” They both apply the sunblock to themselves.

Although she didn’t want to admit it, Sombra needed help getting her back. Hana watched Sombra struggle for a little while before offering to help.

“No, it’s fine, really. I can do this much.” She couldn’t.

“Listen, buster, you made me put the stupid sunblock on, so you’re gonna let me help you out right now.”

“Good lord, Hana, you’re so difficult.”

“You know it!” Hana smiled and guided Sombra over to one of the lounging chairs. “Go on, lie down.”

Reluctantly, Sombra bends the lounge chair, extending it until it’s flat, and lies on her stomach. Damn, she has to lie down like this all the time for her checkups, but today it's really humiliating.

“You could at least try to act like you’re not enjoying this.” Sombra closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, accepting her fate. This would normally be an embarrassing situation to be in, but the second that cold lotion hits her back, a chill goes down Sombra’s spine.

“Eghh, at least warn me!” Sombra looked back at Hana who was sporting a devilish grin.

“Sooooorry Sombra.” She wasn’t sorry.

Carefully, Hana worked the lotion onto Sombra’s taut back, being careful to avoid the doohickey protruding out.

“This doesn’t hurt, does it?” Hana questioned as she grazed over some of the purple lights emitting through her skin.

“Nah, you’re fine. It healed years ago.” Sombra was actually enjoying it. Hana’s fingers felt good, massaging her back. She closed her eyes, with content this time. She blushed quietly, remembering who was applying the sunblock in the first place. 

Hana on the other hand, was kind of freaking out. She didn't wanna stop touching Sombra. Only being able to press her skin with her fingertips… she wished she could just feel Sombra all over. But that would be weird right? Could she try it? Maybe jokingly? Sombra might get mad. Gah, why was she overthinking this so much… You see her dilemma now? Whatever, she decided she wasn’t going to do it.

“You can push a little harder you know.” Sombra commented, immediately regretting it. She was so ashamed. Sombra was enjoying the massage, but she wanted to feel Hana’s hands on her body properly. Her cheeks tingled, and she buried her face into her arms.

“O-okay.” Hana agreed. It's almost like Sombra read her mind…!

She allowed the entirety of her palms to rest on Sombra’s back. No turning back now! Hana pushed and pulled her hands against her back, really working the sunblock in. Her hands followed the curves of Sombra’s body, it was quite the erotic sight. Sombra involuntarily let out a small hum of pleasure. She slapped her hand over her mouth. She thinks Hana didn't hear her, but oh boy did she hear her. Hana’s stomach felt like it had flipped over after finishing, it was too much.

“Thank you. That felt… nice.”

“Don’t mention it.” They both acted like that didn’t just happen.

“Come on, let me buy you a drink. We're gonna be waiting for that pool for a while.” Sombra takes Hana over to the minibar. They sit at some of the bar stools and put in their orders. Sombra really just wanted to drink that memory away.

…

A few hours later, most of the crowd at the pool had left. Remaining was only Sombra, Hana, and a few hotel guests still sunbathing.

Hana and Sombra had killed the time mostly by talking. Also, a little drinking here and there. Hana found out she was actually old enough to drink in Dorado and poked fun at Sombra for lying about it. 

Now that the sun was starting to set, the lights in the pool were perfectly visible, illuminating the water. “Come on, come on.” Sombra motioned for Hana to follow her into the water. Sombra was holding some fancy alcoholic drink.

“Sombra, are you drunk?” Hana asked, genuinely concerned.

“Naaahhhh. Well, maybe a little.”

“You didn’t even drink that much!”

“Don’t you worry bout ME, baby,” Sombra entered the pool and walked until the waterline met her waist, “I can take care of myself.” Sombra is a lightweight. “I'm suuuper kidding. I thought I wasn't drunk but then I stood up and my world got ROCKED.”

Hana sighed and followed her in. Hana, as previously stated, wasn’t stupid, so she only drank as much as she knew she could handle. Sombra, on the other hand…

“WHEW, some good talk we had today, girlie. I like talking to you, you know.” Sombra finished her drink. She began hopelessly looking for a place to put the glass down.

“God, come over here, give me that--” Hana leans in and takes the glass from Sombra and puts it on the poolside.

“Thanks.” Sombra held her head.

“Headache?” Hana swam over closer to Sombra. They rested their backs on the wall of the pool.

“A little. Sorry. I’m just stressed for some reason. Felt like I needed to loosen up.” Hana had a pretty good idea why. With tormenting Sombra nonstop for the last few days.

“Don’t apologize. It’s probably my fault. No, its definitely my fault.”

“HEY wait… before you get all serious on me…” Sombra giggled. She dunked her hands under the water, and pulled up hard, splashing Hana in the face and soaking her entirely.

She gasped loudly, and stared at Sombra with an amused expression of disbelief.

“Oh, really? That’s how we’re doing this?” Hana pushed hard on the water’s surface, returning the blow and splashing Sombra back. Thus began the splash fight. The two laughed heartily without a care in the world. This carried on for some time. 

It was Hana who heard a door sliding. Oops. A family with kids arrived at the pool. The family stared at Sombra and Hana, splashing one another like little kids. The family was holding their kids back from interfering with their little “playtime”. They both got the message pretty quickly and stopped, muffling laughter at their own stupidity and looking away in embarrassment.

They return to the edge of the pool and observe the obstructed view of their legs under the water.

“Looks weird…” Sombra said, beginning to chuckle.

“Sure does. Though, it's still pretty, somehow.”

“You know, Hana, you don't have to keep apologizing. I'm used to your antics. It's just… I really do like you. If anything, this trip has been more refreshing than stressful.” This was the alcohol talking for Sombra. “And I'm happy… you're not forcing yourself to do anything you don't want to. Like pretending to like me back. At least you're honest.”

“Oh…! Well…” Hana twiddled her thumbs. “I'm glad.” Pretending to like Sombra… she couldn't even imagine doing something like that. She liked her so much already! Wait, liked? Or was it--

Hana's thoughts were interrupted by one of the children knocking Sombra's glass into the pool. 

“Aahhh, sorry about that.” Hana grabbed the glass and walked it out of the pool, unsure of where she stood with Sombra.

...

More time passes. The sun had almost completely set, and that family from earlier left a little while ago. No one is at the pool besides the two girls. They’re floating on their backs and staring at the sky, watching the sunset.

“I feel all gross and pruney.” Hana commented. “And it's getting cold.”

“Yeah, I’m right there with you. Also I’m crazy sleepy right now.” Sombra had a few more drinks after their little splash fight. She was drowning out her feelings at this point. Her whole body was hot and cold at the same time. 

“Wanna head out? We've done plenty today, you know.”

“Aaaahhh I guess we could leave. I think I’ve had my pool fix.” They both flip over and begin swimming to the pool exit. Sombra latches onto Hana’s arm. You know, to get out quicker, or whatever. Hana can feel Sombra’s bare skin, albeit surrounded by water, and it's driving her nuts. Her lip quivers.

They get out of the pool and eye the hot tub.

“We… we shouldn't.” Sombra looked at Hana's eager expression.

“Oh, but we must. We’ll be quick!”

They take a 3 minute dunk in the hot tub before they decide it's too hot. But those three minutes were awfully romantic. Close quarters, hot bubbling water, with a girl you really like? Nothing else needs to be said. Sombra was too busy taking in the heat to notice Hana's eyes, giving her a dreamy gaze. Hana had something on her mind...

Feeling refreshed, they tamp off some of the excess water with their towels.


	11. Tiramisu

They finally make it back to the hotel room, exhausted, cold, and wet. Hana wrapped herself in a towel and laid down on the bed. 

“I'm gonna go rinse off the pool water. I feel gross. Again.” Sombra took the bathroom first. They were both too tired to make jokes right now.

“Make it snappy, I wanna rinse off too.”

While Sombra is in the bathroom, Hana gets another text from Angela:

almost back! we've decided to stay an extra day since we took the trouble to travel to dorado. we will be leaving the morning after tomorrow instead. i wonder if there's anything around here that we can do!

“Bathroom’s yours.” Sombra walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around her body and on her head. Still feeling a little tipsy, she walks over to the fridge and chugs a whole bottle of water to sober up. The sight was, in the simplest words, breathtaking. Not the water chugging part, the no-clothes-towels-only party Sombra was throwing. Ok, maybe a little bit of the water chugging part.

Hana goes to the shower and rinses off as well. When she exits the shower, she notices that Sombra had drawn a little smiley face in the fog on the mirror. Hana's heart skipped a beat, and she laughed involuntarily. God, it's like with every little thing Sombra does, the more fixated on her Hana gets.

…

Hana steps out of the bathroom, to see Sombra lying down on her bed diagonally. She's checking some of her projected holovids. She's also wearing a loosey-goosey grey tee with, what looks like, men's boxers. Not to be crass but, Hana finds this to be “super fucking hot”. Her face heats up and she avoids looking in Sombra's direction.

“Hana-”

Hana jumps upon hearing her name. “Yeah, what's up?”

“You hungry at all? I'm soo tuckered out. I can get us some room service.”

Hana snaps herself out of it. “Yes please, get me the most expensive thing on the menu, madame.” She flopped onto the couch. 

“Guh, you're one tough customer. Well, whatever, it's not like money is an object for either of us at this point.” Sombra sits cross legged on the bed and calls in for room service. They say it'll be about 25 minutes for their meal to prepared.

“In 25 minutes we eat like kings.” Sombra hangs up the phone. 

“Hm! That quick? Guess all those advancements in technology are paying off.”

“Guess so! Oof.” Sombra set down the phone, straining her back and shoulder in the process. “Man, I'm feeling an ache coming on. It's been so long since I last swam.”

“Same here! My body gets almost no exercise these days, with me depending on my MEKA for everything. This is gonna hurt in the morning.”

They sat in silence, unsure of where to take the conversation next.

“Hey, you know,” Hana started, “I could give you a massage? You know, a proper one.” She wiggled her fingers at Sombra. 

Sombra nearly babbled. “Wha? Uh, M- No, that's okay, you don't have to.” Sombra remembered that ghastly noise she made earlier. While the thought of Hana massaging her was heavenly, she's not sure what she would do if she hummed like that again. Or worse…

“I mean, don't get me wrong, it felt great when you helped me with the sunblock but--”

“But what? If it felt good, what's the problem? I don't mind doing it you know.” She got up and started walking towards Sombra. Hana was yelling “what are you doing!” at herself in her head, but doesn't seem like there's any turning back. 

“Gotta give this grandma some special treatment.” Hana slid onto the king sized bed and gently tugged Sombra down to lie face down. 

“Are you sure about this? You really don't have to--”

“Come on, no sense in fighting it now.” Hana's mouth was dry, and she was so nervous her hands were shaking. But her body was hot, from the inside out. Her head pounded as she got Sombra to give in.

Crap, here she goes, getting turned on again. It was kind of difficult to even see straight.

Sombra could just about die right now. The sunblock was a different situation. There were people around, it was midday, and the rubdown was for a purpose. But at this moment, they were alone, it was nearly night time, and this massage was pretty indulgent. 

Hana put one leg on either side of Sombra. She cracked her knuckles.

“Alright, coming in hot.” Hana dug the heels of her palms into Sombra's back in circular motions. Sombra almost immediately let out a sigh of relief, and hated herself for it. She pressed her lips tightly together and pulled up some of her holovids to distract herself.

“Should I go lower?” Hana asked, almost unable to speak.

Sombra paused. “Just do whatever you want. You're doing a good job so…” She was really trying her best to act indifferent.

Hana worked her way down and put pressure on Sombra’s lower back with her thumbs. That just about did it.

“Mmm…” Sombra let a small sound escape, and couldn’t face Hana. Hana stopped for a second, but decided not to say anything about it. They were both blushing furiously. Sombra bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. 

This carried on for some time, both of them too nervous to say anything. Hana felt like such an idiot for putting themselves in this situation, but also SO blessed for Sombra letting it continue. Sombra watched some political videos and cranked up the volume to both fill the deafening silence and distract herself further. 

Hana, in a moment of bravery, thinks about going for Sombra’s thighs. That’s a normal place to massage someone, right? She’d seen some videos of people doing that. At least, she thinks she did. After working Sombra’s back for as long as she thought she needed to, she lifted her hands up for a moment to think. Sombra thinking Hana was done, sighed quietly out of relief. But before she could recover she felt Hana’s hands gently caress her upper thighs, followed by a hard grip.

“Ah!” Sombra inhaled sharply and turned over. Now Hana was straight up straddling Sombra, her hands retracted back.

“Oh.. ah, sorry. You said to um, do whatever I wanted to, so I just… my bad.” Hana laughed weakly.

Sombra looked up at Hana, eyes wide. “I guess I did... I just didn’t expect you to do that. Sorry.” She averted her gaze, worried that her heartbeat could be heard through the small distance between them.

A knock at the door. The girls shot a glance back at each other for a few seconds before Sombra crawls out from under Hana and scurries to the door. Hana felt so ashamed about what she just did, and covered her face with both hands.

“The food you ordered has arrived.” The hotel attendant wheeled in a cart with trays of food covered by tall, round lids. Sombra ushered the man outside the room once the cart was delivered and shut the door behind her.

“You can leave the trolley in the hall when you are finished.” The man extended his hand, waiting for his tip.

“Ahem, thank you.” Sombra handed the man some money. 

As the attendant was walking away, he mentioned, “I noticed you didn't order any of our dessert specials. You know, we are having a deal where couples get one for free. Would you be interested in that?”

“A couple? Oh no, we’re not…” Sombra, ready to deny the man’s claim, decided to let it slide. “Yeah, we’ll take some dessert.”

“Wonderful.” The man straightened out his coat. “Once you're finished with your meal, you can either call us or come down to the lobby and get the dessert yourself. Enjoy.”

In a hurry, Sombra reenters the room and grabs a seat next to Hana, who had taken the liberty of setting the food out for them. It all looked quite amazing. The girls couldn't even recognize some of the dishes from what they ordered, but man, were they hungry. They dug in, savoring every delicious bite, chattering away to forget about their little ordeal with the massage earlier. Their faces still burned hot red. 

…

Recovering from that meal, both girls lie on the couch and watch whatever obscure telenovela was on. It was hard to follow, the acting was horrible, and all the characters were unlikeable, but somehow Sombra and Hana were both enjoying themselves greatly. Despite the fact that both of them were sitting on the furthest edges of the couch, being careful not to touch one another. 

Something has been on Hana's mind… the fact that she's gonna have to leave Sombra tomorrow. Will they keep in touch? What happens if the next time they see each other is on the battlefield? Will they see each other again at all? Oh, and on top of all that, just what does Sombra like about her? She had jokingly asked herself earlier before the pool but now she really had no idea. She was beginning to feel like maybe Sombra was out of her league. 

Sombra on the other hand was thinking about that dessert. If she calls and asks for it to be delivered, that kind of ruins the surprise. She decided that going to get it herself would be more exciting. Now to see if she could act her way out of this one...

“Oh, shoot, I'll be right back. I totally forgot to buy something.” Sombra said flatly, springing up from the couch. She moved to the edge of the bed and slapped some flip flops on. She thinks she's nailed the acting. “You want anything?”

It was a simple question really. “You want anything?” But that simple question really got Hana thinking. Those three words… 

“What do I want…” 

She knew Sombra meant if she wanted candy or a magazine, but she began to overthink it.

"No, I'm all set..."

Sombra left in a hurry before she could question Hana's indifference.

…

“Hey, you!” Sombra stopped the man that had delivered their food earlier. “Thanks for telling us about that deal. I can take the dessert up now.”  
“Ah, good to see you miss. Right this way.” The hotel attendant escorted Sombra to the bakery at the hotel. “Pick any one dessert you’d like.”

Sombra looked at each of the desserts. They were unbelievably beautiful. Seems like half the price is for the decoration. Wouldn’t expect anything less from a hotel like this though. She considered eclairs, cupcakes, cream puffs, even a strudel. None of them were what she quite wanted… but then she saw it…

…

“Sigh…” Hana shut the tv off and laid down on the bed. She played with her hair, realizing just how bored she was without Sombra around. She wasn’t sure if she could go right back to being alone after tomorrow. How would Sombra take the news… she wondered if she should even tell her she was leaving. Surely she knew Hana wouldn’t be sticking around forever.

Hana stretched out and checked her phone. No new texts from Angela. So, this really was the end of her Dorado trip. She thought about how differently this all could have gone… What would have happened if she never met Sombra? Would she even care about this trip? Or remember it? Probably not. It’d just be another mission. Sombra made this into something so special though… Hana had experienced things she never would have dreamed of. The places they went, the things Sombra made her feel--

Hana heard a frantic knock at the door. She goes to the door faster than she thought she was capable of, eager to see Sombra.

“Hey, chica. Check it out.” Sombra dangled a bag in front of Hana’s face. “I got us some dessert.”

Something about that moment.. Sombra doing something to surprise Hana… it was so unnecessary… so thoughtful… The light of the hallways twinkling behind Sombra, amplifying her beauty, the warm smile paired with those kind eyes, the sweet scent of the bakery lingering on Sombra, along with those gorgeous lips…It’s like there was no need for doubt in that moment. Not then, not ever.

Hana pulled Sombra into the room by the collar of her shirt. She swung the door shut and shoved Sombra against it, bringing their faces as close together as possible without touching. Sombra’s heart was in her throat, her breathing coming to a halt, as Hana pressed her body up against hers. Sombra dropped the bag on the ground.

“Woah, w-what are you doing, I…” Hana brought a finger up to Sombra’s lips, both to shush her and to finally feel them. Sombra gulped, trying to turn her head away. Not because she didn’t want to kiss Hana, but she felt undeserving.

“Sombra, have you ever kissed someone before?” Hana said in a low whisper, bringing her mouth close to Sombra’s ear.

Sombra got chills from Hana’s breath tickling her ear. No point in hiding it now…

“I… haven’t…” She looked down to avoid Hana’s gaze, both of them breathing heavily now.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Hana put her hand under Sombra’s chin and guided her face to line up with her own, brushing her lips with her thumb. They locked eyes intensely. “Because I want to kiss you.”

Sombra, almost getting teary, clenched her jaw and nodded subtly. That was all Hana needed. She glanced at Sombra’s mouth and pulled her in again from the collar of her shirt. They feverishly brought their mouths closer and closer together, until their lips finally meet. It’s like a dream, like a comfortable, pillowy, cloud-like softness.

Hana can feel Sombra’s lips quivering underneath her own. She combs through Sombra’s hair with her free hand, deepening the kiss. “Don’t be nervous. I’m here.” Hana trailed a line of kisses down her neck and pressed her thigh between Sombra’s legs. Sombra, hardly able to keep her balance, or keep her eyes open for that matter, shuddered under every kiss placed on her neck. This was so unexpected for her… she was just dropping off the dessert… how did things get like this… not that she minded.

Hana’s arms wrapped around Sombra’s slender body, pulling her as close as she possibly could. Sombra followed her lead, albeit nervously. The kissing started off innocently enough, but eventually grew into a sort of hungry, desperate kiss. Sombra got the hang of things pretty quickly. They were each pressing their hot bodies against one another, both now painfully aware of their desire for one another. Several moans escaped, neither sure which of them it was from.

Sombra licked Hana’s lips without realizing it, making Hana more confident. Hana opened her mouth wide enough to accept Sombra’s tongue. Both their heads were spinning. Sombra’s knees were giving out, and she started to slide down the door. Hana followed her the whole way down. 

Just as Hana’s hand began trailing up Sombra’s shirt, her phone chimed. Not once, but four times in rapid succession. They broke the kiss with a gasp and Sombra rested her forehead on Hana’s shoulder, both panting. Their hands were still gripping at each other’s clothing.

“I should probably… That sounded urgent so…” Hana tried to reason with herself more than she did Sombra.

“It’s okay, you can check.” They couldn’t face one another. Hana ran to her phone as quickly as she could, leaving Sombra to recover at the base of the door. She was still breathing heavily, clutching at her heart to try and ease its abnormally fast pace.  
“Shit…” Hana scrolled through her messages.

dva! where are you! i got back early along with some others.

hello~?

are you awake?

you’re not in your room. when will you be back? dva?

 

Hana looked at the time. Was it midnight already?

“Sombra…” Hana glanced over at Sombra, who was hiding her face behind her hand loosely. “I um, I have to go.”

“You mean leave Dorado, right? Not just for tonight?”

“Mhmm.” Hana admitted with a bashful nod.

What a way to ruin a wonderful moment! Hana was livid at herself for not putting her phone on silent. But if she had missed those messages, she might have been found out… Aggghh. They sat in silence a bit longer before Sombra cleared her throat and stood up. 

“Come on, it's late, I’ll take a cab with you.”

“O-okay.” Hana collected her things and met Sombra at the door. She picked up the dessert bag as well. The atmosphere was too tense to say anything. 

…

The girls sat at the backseat of the cab and told the driver their destination. They hadn’t said anything to one another since they left the room. The Overwatch base seemed further away than usual.

The cab was dark, the interior only catching some of the neon lights from the street. The radio hummed some pop song, and the air conditioner in the cab was working a little too well, both girls feeling a bit chilly in their dressed down appearances. It was your typical bittersweet ending to a vacation. Knowing that this is the last drive you’ll be taking here. You know you’ve had fun, but you have to come back to reality sometime.

Hana turned her head to look at Sombra, who was looking out the window instead. Hana’s hand crept across the seat until her fingers were barely brushing against Sombra’s. Sombra felt Hana’s touch and looked down. She blushed, intertwining their fingers, and smiling for the first time in a while. Hana gave a sigh of relief.

…

“Well, this is it, huh.” Sombra said once they exited the taxi.

“I guess so.”

They stood around under a street light, neither of them wanting to leave. Hana was ready to say goodbye, but she felt her heartstrings get pulled. She got teared up and let some warm tears escape.

“Sombra… am I gonna see you again?” She stared at the ground, hating herself for appearing so vulnerable in front of Sombra.

“Oh, Hana… of course you will…” Sombra brushed the hair out of Hana’s face and pulled her in for a tight hug. “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see you again. Don’t tell me you’ve been worried about that?”

Hana laugh-cried loudly and eventually let go of Sombra. “Of course I have been, stupid...” She got up on her tippy toes to kiss Sombra’s forehead. They gazed into each other’s eyes one last time. Before it got too painful to leave, Hana gathered her things and began running towards the base, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. “Don’t forget to call me! I’ll be really upset!”

“Alright already!” Sombra called back out to her.

“And if you’re such a big fan how come you never talk to me in my streams! Stuuuuupid!”

“Hahaha…” Sombra chuckled to herself softly.

Hana waved as she entered the base.

…

Sombra eventually made it back to her hotel room. Normally she would be upset, but… There’s so much potential for a bright future with that girl. She definitely wasn’t going to screw this up. For the first time… she felt noticed and wanted…

Man, she needed to get out of Dorado as soon as possible if she wanted to see Hana again.

…

Hana wiped the remaining tears off her face and tried to act natural around the Overwatch team. Jack still wasn’t back yet. Hana would have probably held a grudge against him… but if it wasn’t for him, she never would have gotten a chance to meet up with Sombra. So she’ll let this one slide.

After greeting everyone and asking them about the mission, Hana trekked back to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. The memories of when Sombra was there were still prominent in Hana’s mind. She tries to lie down and sleep, but has no success there. This was the first time she’d been alone in a while, after all.

Hours pass, and Hana is still tossing and turning on her bed, unable to sleep. She remembers the dessert Sombra surprised her with. “2am isn’t a bad time to have a snack, probably.”

She sneaks out of her room and to the fridge to open the dessert. She should have expected it really, that Sombra would pick this dessert out of all desserts.

Sitting on the bottom of the dessert box was a beautiful, flawless, tiramisu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE FEATURE AND AHHH its done.... thanks for reading this silly silly story I rly hope you liked it. fun fact: if you read this whole fic its literally over 50 pages so I love you mwuah. sorry if it feels a little rushed at the end but I was just to eager to finish it up & call it done.... don't know if I'll ever do another fic in my life but this was a lot of fun and everyone was so sweet to me and I have read every comment and you are all just 2 good. have a wonderful night!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HI... this is my first fic. I don't do fics at all ever and I only recently got into them. Kinda nervous about posting this but UHH I was craving somva so bad and well damn if no one else is gonna do it then I might as well give it a shot!!! Also, I feel like having Dva be the one to fall in love is overplayed so I wanted sombra to be hopelessly in love with hana instead. I'm writing this with almost no thought on the train to and from school to kill time so FORGIVE ME IF IT AINT QUALITY


End file.
